It's Cheezebuns
by loveu5missu6
Summary: All characters alive! Katniss and most of the other characters have IM accounts! A fun ONESHOT!


**A/N: Honestly, no homework and nothing to do ! And don't own. And I love OOC for Hunger Games! (: You know you do too! (: Also, all characters are alive & well, besides Mr. Everdeen. **

**Katniss;**

_Welcome to IM-ME! You've just joined. Now, to set up your account, please choose a IM name for yourself. Don't include personal things, such as your very important lunch number! _

_IM Name: cheezebuns _

_Now, the next key is to add a password! Don't use your username! It will be ultra boring! Include something such as your social security number or your ULTRA important lunch number!_

_Password: Katnisse_

_Now, find your friends! After you have requested some they will either accept, decline, or throw you in a well! Enjoy your time on IM-ME!_

_Peetamell - Peeta Mellark - __**ADD**_

_Farmer&thedell - Delly Cartwright - __**ADD**_

_Madge8347 - Madge Undersee - __**ADD**_

_Hawthorne - Gale Hawthorne - __**ADD**_

_Haymitch13 - Haymitch Abernathy - __**ADD**_

_Poseyhasa_posse - Posey Hawthorne - __**ADD**_

_Hazeleyes_HazelleName - Hazelle Hawthorne - __**ADD**_

_Primrose_Flowers_Forever - Primrose Everdeen - __**ADD**_

_Rue21 - Rue - __**ADD**_

_Pink-hair - Effie Trinket - __**ADD **_

_Dontmesswiththehair - Cinna - __**ADD**_

_Twill&Bonnie - Twill & Bonnie (SHARED ACCOUNT) - __**ADD**_

_OMF - Finnick Odair - __**ADD**_

_NoPlaceLikeAnniesHome - Annie Cresta - __**ADD**_

_Cheezebuns is now friends with OMF & 13 others._

_OMF: heyyy katty!_

_Cheezebuns: heyyy Finny_

_Twill&Bonnie: helloooo, twill is here anddd yeaaah buddy!_

_Pink-hair: UGGH! Why isn't y coputer typing 's. _

_Cheezebuns: Ms?Pink-hair: yeah. _

_Poseyhasa_posse: Katniss when r u coming 2 visit me! _

_Hawthorne: yeah, I'm coming home soon! Bringing Glam (wifey) and my son Pale. _

_Poseyhasa_posse: I HAVE A NEPHEW! WTF Y HAVEN'T YOU CALLED BUTTHOLEE! _

_Hawthorne: I did. U were making out with ur bf, or tht's wht mum said._

_Poseyhasa_posse: how old is "Pale" and wtf is up with the name, GALE!_

_Hawthorne: His name rhymes with mine and its original. And who's the bfffff?_

_Poseyhasa_posse: my boyfriend, Jacky is none of your effin buissness. _

_Cheezebuns: GUYS! I'M STILL HERE! And Pose, I'm coming for dinner tonight. Make a lot of food. _

_Poseyhasa_posse: my mom said you were pregnant…._

_Cheezebuns: …_

_Poseyhasa_posse: ooooh! _

_Hawthorne: what!_

_Haymitch13: yum! Beer!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: u know, Gale, a baby is made by doing that thing when you get into bed. Then bing bang bam BABY!_

_Hawthorne: I HAVE A KID!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: How old is that kid? _

_Hawthorne: 2 mo. (: sooo cutee! And Glam's Prego again! Yee-haw I'm knocking them up like dominos._

_Poseyhasa_posse: horrible simile. _

_Haymitch: bak 2 Katniss! Yess she is veerry pregnant. She waddles like my duck, Lucie! Speaking of, Cheesy did u feed the bird._

_Cheezebuns: of course I did! And let's not be mean to pregnant Katniss._

_Hawthorne: so it's true, cheezebuns?_

_Cheezebuns: I was going to call you…but you have a wife and a kid…and…_

_Hawthorne: mmmhmm._

_Poseyhasa_posse: should I call mom to get into this? Pink-hair: A BABY! WHY HASN'T EFFIE BEEN INFORMED? _

_Poseyhasa_posse: uh oh._

_Pink-hair: coming over next weekend. If there is hair for this kid I will bring the dye! Babies are soo much fun! _

_Cheezebuns: thanks, Posey!_

_Pink-hair: Yes, thank you darling!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: Of course, Effie, darling! _

_Pink-hair: :-D_

_Peetamell: yella!_

_Pink-hair: I hate you!_

_Peetamell: okay then? _

_Pink-hair: y didn't u tell me ur gorgeous wifey was preggoo! Wtf, PEETA! Thought I taught u betta thn tht._

_Peetamell: idk how u could've missed her….she's PREGNANT FOR GODS SAKES!_

_Pink-hair: you've been running the errands. _

_Peetamell: oh…._

_Pink-hair: GRR!_

_Cheezebuns: in other words I'm fat. Thanks, Peeta, love you too!_

_Peetamell: I never said that, girl on fire. _

_Cheezebuns: Whatever, you were thinking it you idiot!_

_Peetamell: honey, you're gorgeous._

_Cheezebuns: humph. _

_Madge8437: Katniss is soo sexy pregnant! She come and visits me and Danni all the time! (: love her! Baby kicking is EPICCCNESS ON A STICK!_

_Pink-hair: STOP RUBBING IT IN!_

_Haymitch13: yeah, actually, Eff, it is! It's amaazzing and I'm not 1 for touchy feely crap but that kid is gonna play ball with uncle hay!_

_Pink-hair: the kids gonna have PINK hair, for gods sake!_

_Peetamell: my kid is not going to have pink hair-although that color is very pretty and purple is also pretty, but my kid is not goonna have pink hair!_

_Hazeleyes_Hazellename: Katniss is gorgeous pregnant, guys! GALE! Bring my grandson! And, Posey, get off the computer! It's almost time for dinner!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: Y r u on the computer, MOTHER!_

_Rue21: Katniss! I am coming to visit you this weekend! I got the tickets and everything !_

_Cheezebuns: That's awesome, Rue! Can't wait for it! _

_Rue21: Me either! Love ur username btw!_

_Cheezebuns: thanks! Peeta's cheese buns are delicious_

_Peetamell: peeta's other buns are also delicious._

_Cheezebuns: SHUT UP, idiot!_

_Peetamell: you know you love it!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: Uncle Peeta! _

_Peetamell: Posey, you were supposed to get OFF the computer!_

_Hazeleyes_Hazellename: You tell him, Peeta!_

_Poseyhasa_posse: It's great to know that my mom knows I'm a girl. Right?Hazeleyes_Hazellename: that's what you get, sonny!_

_Peetamell: sorry, pose! Get off, me & Katniss r gonna talk dirty._

_Cheezebuns: NO WE'RE NOT! _

_Haymitch13: Does any1 have any liquor that they want 2 share? _

_Cheezebuns: HAYMITCH!_

_Primrose_Flowers_Forever: Hey, Katniss! How's my neice?_

_Cheezebuns: For the last time, Prim, we don't know the sex of the baby._

_Haymitch: hah, she said sex & baby in the same sentence. #dirty mind_

_NoplacelikeAnnieshome: WIS IS FWINNY! I AM ON MUMMYS WORK COMPUTR! _

_OMF: Finny, daddy's coming home. Get off the computer._

_NoplacelikeAnnieshome: WEH _

_OMF: he doesn't know how 2 type, peepz._

_Cheezebuns: he's wayyy better than u!_

_OMF: U DID NOT JUST SAY THAT GIRL! _

_OMF: PREGNANT GIRL_

_Cheezebuns: Don't go there with a fat pregnant girl. According to peeta of course. _

_Peetamell: for the last time, I did not say tht!_

_Cheezebuns: OH BUT U WERE THINKING IT!Peetamell: No, I was thinking about how I want to do you so harddd….mffffffffff_

_Cheezebuns: of course u were coz after this kid I'm done._

_Peetamell: if it's a girl I want a boy. We'll have 99 kids as long as I get 1 boy._

_Cheezebuns: thought u didn't care, daddy._

_Peetamell: well, I don't._

_Cheezebuns: you lie._

_Peetamell: !_

_Cheezebuns: Wtf, peeta/_

_Peetamell: CHEESEBUNS ARE BURNING!_

_Cheezebuns: Then get off the effin computer! MY CHEESE BUNSSS! SAVE THEM! _

_Peetamell: haha, I lie._

_Cheezebuns: if this baby comes out looking dumb it's ur fault._

_NoplacelikeAnnieshome: Got Finny off the computer! #victory_

_Cheezebuns: This isn't twitter, god people!_

_NoplacelikeAnnieshome: your so moody, Katniss!_

_Cheezebuns: IT'S CHEESBUNS B*TCH!_


End file.
